Bienvenido a la Friend Zone ::
by Anniih
Summary: "―Estás en problemas en esa zona." "―¿Cuál zona?" "―La de amigos, la peor zona que le puede suceder a un hombre para estar con una chica. Convertirse en su mejor amigo, pero ella siempre te querrá así y siempre te dirá "Entre nosotros nunca pasará nada, te quiero mucho amiguito." ¿Me equivoco?" ―Francia está en lo correcto. Arthur entró a esa zona, por culpa de Emily. *UKxFemUS! AU


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**•****Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. ¡Zona de Amigos! Y Francia.  
**•****Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.

* * *

.

**:: Bienvenido a la Friend Zone ::**

**.**

Le habla sin detenerse moviendo sus manos para todas partes, explicando su día con su nuevo novio. Sonríe, sus labios se extienden tanto que olvida su copa de helado de tres sabores acompañado con trozos de galletas de vainilla que le compró su mejor amigo, Arthur.

Arthur no le escucha del todo. Se sumerge en la sonrisa de la chica, en sus dientes blancos, en sus labios, tener la necesidad de tocarlos. Ser esa persona que estuvo con ella hoy, para sentirlos y probarlos cumpliendo con su sueño tan lejano de sus manos.

Le gustaría estar a su lado, aunque ya lo esté, pero más cerca, como ser su pareja. Pero es imposible. Emily es su amiga desde la secundaria, siempre está con ella, siempre la cuida, siempre está para ella para todo lo que necesite, porque es su amigo. Y esto le fastidia, es un castigo de no saber por qué cosa. Tiene que vivir con la idea de que nunca pasará a mayores entre Emily y él, la rubia lo quiere más que un amigo, se lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones. Es como su hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Eso es peor.

No desea ser su hermano mayor, ni su mejor amigo, quiere vivir su sueño de abrazarla, de besarla, de cumplirle sus ilusiones. Puede declararse sin problemas, lo complicado es, qué dirá Emily, ¿será rechazado o aceptado? El corazón de su amiga le pertenece a otro zopenco que no vale la pena. Ella es demasiada carne para tan poco gato. Tampoco quiere decir que él lo es mucho más, claro que no, tan sólo Emily tiene que buscar a un mejor hombre, su nuevo novio no sabe nada, es un completo inculto y poco amigable.

Pero, Emily es feliz con él, no puede interrumpir, únicamente lo hace cuando ella va él y se pone a llorar por terminar con sus anteriores parejas. Siempre, siempre va pedir ayuda a desahogar sus penas porque ella no tuvo la culpa de la discusión, a lo que Arthur le debe seguir la corriente, ya que en realidad, por muy dolorosa que sea, ella tiene la culpa. Otras veces no. Y para Arthur, todos sus ex-novios eran imbéciles. ¿Cómo podían dañarla? La trataban mal, la encontraban insoportable (y antes la adoraban por su ternura), incluso la engañaban, ¿cómo es posible?

Ningún chico la valora. Sin embargo, Arthur sí. Todos los momentos que se encuentra con la rubia le da el ánimo de seguir adelante. Le ayuda en sus informes y tareas de la universidad, a pesar de que él mismo tenga mucho más que ella; se hace el tiempo necesario y organizado. Le da consejos de todo tipo, le toca la mejilla para que se quede dormida después de un arduo día sobre su pecho, hasta va su casa y la madre de Emily lo recibe como los dioses del olimpo.

Cualquiera le diría que es un idiota por seguir detrás de Emily como su mascota. Todos estos años ha estado enamorado de ella, y no está a su lado por tener las esperanzas de que algún día Emily se fije en su buen comportamiento educado, caballeroso, en abrirle y cerrarle la puerta a todos los lugares que va. Es más que eso, es porque es su mejor amigo, y no quiere verla sufrir. Si se aleja de ella, ella sufrirá y lo buscará como un pobre conejito herido que necesita urgente una curación. No quiere matar a un indefenso conejo.

Y si Emily algún día encuentra a alguien que valga la pena, se hará a un lado. Claro, eso es rendirse, pero no puede hacer nada, su amiga nunca se fijará en él.

― ¿Te parece si en la noche vienes a mi casa? ―Emily le pregunta entusiasmada terminando la historia con su novio.

―Claro, ¿qué haremos? ―y ahí va el bueno amigo, pasar la noche con ella, sin hacer nada de nada. Sonríe disimulando su estado interior.

―Unas películas que descargué por internet, dicen que son muy buenas. ―da un bocado a su helado.

Arthur acepta ir, y se quedará a dormir.

Ha dormido con Emily miles de veces en la misma cama, incluso en el suelo, incluso cuando hubo un campamento de la escuela. ¿Qué puede ser peor?

―Te quiero, Arthur. Te quiero muchito.

Eso es lo peor.

* * *

Toca el timbre de la de Emily y espera a que le abra y lo deje pasar. Ella abre la puerta y se le lanza encima entre risas, ante un ruborizado inglés. Luego lo deja en paz y lo hace pasar, informando que sus padres han salido y que llegaran tarde esta noche, al menos saben que su hija estará al cuidado de su amigo –como duele esa palabra–. Su novio no sabe esto, si es así, se pondrá celoso y armará un escándalo de aquellos.

Arthur surca los labios suavemente siguiéndola a la cocina. Van a preparar cositas para comer para ver la película. Emily horneará unos queques y galletas, Arthur se ocupará de meter las semillas de palomitas de maíz al microondas, es lo mejor sin ofender las manos de su amigo para la cocina.

Al estar listas las preparaciones, Arthur coge un trozo de galleta y la prueba. Tiene buen sabor.

―Eres buena cocinando, serías una buena esposa. ―alaga, y Emily le da un golpecito en el brazo sin percatarse de la indirecta. ¡Dios!

―Lo sería para ti. ―responde comenzando a ordenar las galletas, queques y palomitas de maíz en cada plato, mostrando una sonrisa.

Arthur no cree en sus palabras, sabe que es un chiste. Ella lo dice con humor.

Suben al segundo piso donde está el cuarto de la norteamericana. Arthur lleva los vasos con gaseosa de cola y los deposita en una mesita de café, ya que se sentaran en el suelo sobre unos cojines para ver la película.

Emily apaga la luz y se sienta al lado del inglés, acercando la mesita de café con las cosas para comer y beber.

La hora pasa terminando con la película de acción y ciencia ficción. Emily estira los brazos y siente que está agotada. Se pone de pie junto con Arthur, éste se dedica a ordenar mientras que la rubia coge sus prendas de dormir para cambiarse en el tocador, el inglés puede cambiarse en la actual habitación sin inconvenientes.

Regresando con su pijama de pantalón y camiseta, alista la cama para los dos y se acuestan. Arthur ya se encuentra acostumbrado, las primeras veces se sentía nervioso y tembloroso de tener a una chica compartiendo las sábanas, pero es su amiga, y no sucederá nada de lo que tiene metido en la cabeza. Y sobre todo debe respetarla.

Gira sobre su cuerpo hacia la orilla. Un cuerpo se le pega agarrándolo de su camiseta para hacerlo voltear.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Arthur pregunta mirándola desde su altura.

―Tengo frío. ―contestó, continuando que de verdad hace mucho frío. Bueno, yacen en invierno es normal, pero la temperatura por dentro ha bajado.

El británico exhala y le presta sus abrazos de buen amigo a su buena amiga para que entre en calor, subiendo con poco más las sábanas. Emily curva una sonrisa y se acomoda en él.

Tal vez, esta noche podía haber tenido la oportunidad de cogerle delicadamente el rostro con sus manos, mirándole a los ojos azules como dos piedras preciosas donde se reflejarían sus verdes, para mover su boca en desnudar sus sentimientos de años, y besarla tan lento que le hiciera estremecer y que ella también sienta lo mismo por él.

Es un sueño, sólo es un sueño que ni mañana podrá despertar.

No sabe qué hacer. No sabe si podrá resistir otros años más a su lado viéndola estar con otros hombres que la hacen feliz en un momento y después la hacen sentir mal. Él la haría feliz y jamás la lastimaría, pero es tan necia en no darse cuenta de sus indirectas que…

Emily puede ser despistada, terca, y una infinidad de defectos, mas no puede ser que no se dé cuenta. Se supone que son amigos, se supone que ella lo conoce a la perfección y debería saber lo que siente. A lo mejor no lo conoce también como lo piensa.

Había pensado alejarse de la estadounidense, ella correría a él sin duda, pidiéndole ser amigos con su cara de conejito herido. Había pensado salir con otras chicas, pero se sentiría mal abandonando a Emily. Había pensado tantas cosas para sacársela de la cabeza, sin embargo siempre hay algo que le impide.

No puede estar amarrado como su amigo para toda la vida, ni pensar que ella lo elija como el padrino de la boda o el padrino de sus hijos… ¡Oh no! En ese instante se mataría, antes de ver a Emily con un vestido blanco, dichosa y sonriente para ser tomada por otro hombre que no era él, quien le engendrará dos o más niños.

Suena paranoico y lo acepta. No obstante, no quiere decir que ha estado en soltería desde que conoció a Emily. Ha intentado tener tres novias, ninguna le ha llenado ni le ha hecho sentir lo que siente por la rubia. Ninguna. Siempre la ve a ella.

Pero, ya es el momento de acabar con esto, y no dormir con Emily como amigos. No es que quiera llegar a mayores, no es un pervertido, únicamente anhela amor. Escucharla decir _"Te quiero"_ de manera seria hacia sus sentimientos de enamorados y no de juego ni de amistad.

Así que se junta en una cafería con su buen amigo Francis, un buen consejero cuando lo tiene que ser, otras veces un completo degenerado que irradia amor al mundo.

Sus cafés son servidos en la sección de fumadores. Los dos comienzan a fumar, aunque Arthur parece más desesperado por aspirar, y le cuenta el resumen de su problema llamado Emily.

― ¿Todavía siendo su amigo? ―Francia arquea una ceja dando débiles golpecitos al cigarrillo para que caigan las cenizas al cenicero, y Arthur acierta con la cabeza― Estás en problemas en esa zona.

― ¿Cuál zona?

―La de amigos, la peor zona que le puede suceder a un hombre para estar con una chica. Convertirse en su mejor amigo, pero ella siempre te querrá así y siempre te dirá _"Entre nosotros nunca pasará nada, te quiero mucho amiguito." _¿Me equivoco? ―está en lo correcto.

El inglés se rasca la cabellera y da una rápida aspiración a su cigarro y lo libera.

―Quiero que me saques de esa zona, quiero que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos y deje de tener novios tan idiotas que ni la valoran.

― ¿O quieres que se enamore de ti? ―el francés va al grano de lo que realmente desea el de ojos verdes. Éste baja el rostro, pues más que salir de esa zona de amigos, quiere que se enamore de él, que se fije en él, que lo quiera y lo ame― Sí es así, te daré mis consejos y debes seguirlos. Si te sales, volverás a la zona y no podrás salir más.

―De acuerdo, te escucho. ―apaga el cigarro y da un sorbo a su taza de café, listo para tomar atención.

―Primero, te daré la lista de errores donde metiste la pata ―carraspea la garganta―. Emily te encuentra gracioso, encantador, amable, sincero, demasiado complaciente. Haces todo por ella, le das los mejores regalos para sus cumpleaños, sus días santos y navidad, le das flores y chocolates. Eres su pañuelo de lágrimas, jamás Emily iría donde sus amigas a relatar sus problemas, menos a sus padres, siempre va a ti, porque eres hombre, y los hombres no son tan sensibles, sabes que son más lógicos, pero te mueres por acompañarla y decirle _"No es tu culpa, ya vendrán hombres mejores_" y "_Esas no deberían llamarse tus amigas"_.

Arthur se mantiene en silencio, atónito.

―Y para variar escuchas sus problemas con otros hombres y te pide consejos para conquistarlos. ¿Te contó su primera vez? ―toma un poco de aire y bebe de su café mientras el inglés dice que _"Sí"_ ― ¿Y le contaste tu primera vez? ―también acierta― Esto es malo.

― ¿Porq-?

Francis le interrumpe. ―Y después te dice que conoció a un nuevo hombre muy encantador, ¿no? Que es súper caballero y la semana después corre a tus brazos para llorar y liberar todos sus sentimientos heridos y desgarrados hacia ese infeliz. La otra parte ya la dije, así que… Comenzaste mal cuando Emily te llamó "Mejor Amigo Hombre" y tú "Amiga", y en ese momento se inicia las frases como _"Puedo hablar conti__go de cualquier cosa, eres un buen hombre, eres como un hermano mayor para mí, eres la única persona que me entiende, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho_"_. _¡Y Boom! Entraste en la zona. Ahora dime si me equivoqué en algo.

―En…en nada. ¡Me quiero morir! ―coloca las manos en sobre su cara negando de aquí para allá en haber sido tan idiota― ¿Y si le digo que me gusta? ¿La invito a salir a un sitio romántico? Quizás así pue-

―Error. Emily te dirá _"No quiero poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, me agradas mucho par__a salir contigo, no quiero perder lo que tenemos. Te quiero" _―le señala cruzándose de brazos, dando falsas esperanzas a Arthur―. Arthur, la mejor 'amiga' que puede tener una mujer, es un hombre. Las mujeres se traicionan entre sí, le mienten a su amiga, se acuestan el novio de su mejor amiga…, obviamente un hombre no se acostaría con el novio de su mejor amiga, a no ser que sea gay, incluso los gay son los mejores amigos para ellas.

―Ya comprendí, ahora ayúdame a salir de esto. ―prácticamente había entendido sus errores, ahora lo que quiere son los consejos.

Y Francis empieza con las cosas que debe hacer para atraerla.

_**N°1: No demuestres tus sentimientos, sé interesante**__._

― ¿No demostrarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¡A que no le cuentes todo lo que sientes en el día!

― ¡No me grites, estoy frente a ti, _bloody hell_!

_**N°2: Genera escases.**_

― ¿Cómo hago eso?

―Eres su cachorro y corres a ella cuando se le cae una pestaña. Trata de mantenerte alejado de Emily, dile que estás ocupado y no podrás verlas hoy aunque te duela el alma.

―No puedo hacer eso…

―Vas a tener que hacerlo si no quieres convertirte en su sirviente. Ah, y cuando te llame a tu celular, regrésale las llamas uno o dos días después, incluye los mensajes…también por esas páginas de red social.

―La mataré con eso.

―Créeme que no.

_**N°3: No le prestes atención.**_

― ¿Si me habla, hago que no exista?

―Algo parecido, pero no tan exagerado, Emily no es un fantasma ―sonríe―. No la ayudes mucho, mucho menos es sus proyectos de universidad o querer hacer una trasformación a su habitación. No le hables si no te habla primero.

―Entiendo.

_**N°4: Sé simpático, no para ella.**_

―Tengo que hacer reír a otras chicas menos a Emily, ¿ella debe estar presente?

―No del todo, debes hacer que Emily te vea de lejos tus sonrisas y tus gracias a otras mujeres. Al principio no sentirá nada, al pasar los días viendo que sólo eres simpático con otras y no con ella, se pondrá celosa, y no son celos de amigos.

_**N°5: Sal con amigos y diviértete.**_

―Es cierto, he dejado de salir. La semana pasada me llamó Gilbert y lo rechacé para acompañar a Emily, su gato se había enfermado.

―Debiste haber ido.

― ¡Pero su gato estaba enfermo!

― ¡Ella perfectamente pudo haber cuidado el gato sola y llamar al veterinario! ¡Y cuando salgas, apaga el celular! Te llamará, y si contestas, dile que estás en una fiesta y dirá _"Está bien, no quiero interrumpirte, ¡diviértete!"_, sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón le duele que estés allá, en vez de estar con ella para apoyarla.

―Tus consejos son crueles.

―Pero a las mujeres les gustan los hombres crueles.

_**N°6: Si tienes la oportunidad de molestarla, hazlo.**_

―No sé si sea adecuado molestar a una dama.

―Arthur, olvida tu caballerosidad, es lo menos que necesitas para conquistarla y salir de la zona. Tampoco la vas a molestar de forma exagerada, no te excedas. Por ejemplo: Coméntale chistes sobre su ropa interior, o tírale de tus comentarios sarcásticos, y si la tienes cerca de una piscina, lánzala a ella. Verás que se reirá y tal vez se enoje. Si se enoja, la tienes en tus manos. No te debes disculpar, Emily irá a ti.

_**N°7: Tienes que ser al menos un poco atractivo.**_

― ¿Dices que soy feo? ¡¿Por qué no te miras la cara de rana que tienes, _bloody hell_?!

― ¡En ningún momento mencioné que eres feo! Únicamente dije, que debes ser al menos un poco atractivo.

―Soy atractivo.

―Ahí lo tienes entonces.

_**N°8: Inicia citas con otras mujeres.**_

―No voy a ser un puto.

―De verdad exageras las palabras ―suspira―. Ten citas con otras mujeres, pero no te enamores de ellas si quieres estar con Emily. A la gringuita cuéntale de tus salidas con esas mujeres, hasta las partes calentonas.

―No le voy a contar eso.

―Vas a tener que hacerlo, en serio. Y por último pídele consejos de lo que quieren las mujeres de un hombre. Si juntas ambas, la pondrás celosa, muy celosa. Pero ojo, si Emily reacciona con interés sexual hacia ti, tienes el juego ganado. Si te felicita y te apoya en tus salidas, olvídate de ella.

_**N°9: Dile que quieres ser "Sólo su Amigo".**_

― ¡Pero yo no quiero ser más su amigo!

― ¡¿Me podrías dejar explicarte primero?! _Merci!_

―Bien…

―Cuanto Emily se encuentre en el estado de "Siento mariposas por ti", en ese preciso momento dile que quieres ser sólo su amigo ―dice y Arthur quiere protestar, mas Francis le corta―. La matarás con eso.

―No quiero matarla.

―Pero es un indicio de querer estar contigo. Y lo más seguro, Emily debe saber que sientes cosas por ella, y que siempre has querido saltar a sus ojitos azules.

― ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

―_Oui._ Pero creo que Emily sospechó de eso cuando comenzaron a ser amigos. La mujer tiene un sexto sentido para saber quién gusta de ella. Nosotros no.

_**N°10: Comienza a tratarla como una novia.**_

―Ese punto me gusta.

―Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, llévala a ver el atardecer como un lugar romántico. Tienes que llevarla a esos lugares, nada de videojuegos ni al circo. Y cuando estén acaramelados, pon tu abrazo a su alrededor, Emily se pondrá nerviosa. Y eso es todo.

Arthur parpadea desconcertado, siente que falta un paso más que no sabe cuál es, pero lo siente. Uno para terminar y ser feliz.

Francis se acaricia el mentón, pensando en el último consejo sabio de su francesa persona. Esto lo puede decir como dato extra.

―Sé impredecible cuando la tengas en tus redes, sobre todo si te responde románticamente, no esas expresiones de "amigos bebés se quieren mucho". Emily no debe adivinar lo que harás, muy al contrario de lo que siempre hace contigo. ―menciona estirando las piernas hacia delante, debajo de la mesa. Se siente un poco cansado.

―Todos esos puntos me dicen que debo dejar de ser caballero con ella. ―dice Arthur guardando su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

―No del todo. ―ya le va informando sobre que debe dejar a un lado su caballerosidad excesiva. Concuerda que las féminas les gustan esa cualidad de los hombres, pero no tan exagerado y demostrativo transformándose en su hermano mayor. Los hermanos mayores siempre están detrás de las espaldas de sus hermanas, sobreprotegiéndolas. Arthur no debe transformarse en un hermano mayor para Emily, a pesar de ya serlo. Y si quiere salir de allí, es ser caballero con otras chicas y poco con ella, es la mejor manera.

Y olvide de enviarle rosas. Y olvide correr hacia la norteamericana si le pide ayuda o si se le quebró una uña. No tiene que hacerlo, no y no.

Entonces, su primer paso es ser indiferente con ella y no mostrar sus sentimientos, no contarle lo que hizo hoy, sólo debe decir _"Nada interesante"._

Antes de regresar a su casa, Francis le hace una invitación para la próxima semana. Antonio va hacer una fiesta sin motivo alguno y arrendó un pub. ¿Va a ir, cierto? Arthur se rasca la mejilla, puede tener algo ese día con Emily y…rayos. La mirada acusadora de Francis le da nervios, sin acatar sus consejos.

Acepta la invitación, donde el francés aprovecha en entregarle algunos de sus contactos mujeres para que el inglés salga. Son amigas del trabajo, hay una que es un poco abierta a sus cosas.

Arthur comprende a lo que se refiere a abierta. Lo mantendrá en cuenta y tendrá cuidado al agregarla a su red social.

Luego de eso, vuelve a su casa revisando su teléfono celular. Tiene un mensaje de texto de Emily, le pide que se conecte al chat…

Arthur lo piensa detenidamente, si hace caso, será su cachorro y no podrá salir de la zona de amigos. Y si no lo hace, luego inventará una excusa barata. Vamos Arthur, debes despreocuparte por ella, no eres su padre ni su hermano.

Deja del celular sobre su cómoda, y se echa a dormir. Mañana tendrá clases.

* * *

Diez llamadas pérdidas de Emily en un solo día al terminar las clases, hasta tiene mensajes de que la llame.

Exhala aire y mira a la nada frunciendo los labios, pensando qué hacer, si responder o no. Francis le dijo que le devolviera los mensajes y las llamadas al día siguiente, no obstante la fuerza de voluntad no la posee por completo, ni para dejar de posar sus orbes esmeraldas en la pantalla de su móvil, donde sale el nombre _"Emily"._ Se acaricia la sien y respira profundo. Si quiere salir de la zona de amigos y hacer que su amiga se fije en él, debe seguir los pasos de Francis.

Guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dirige a su casa, escuchando música pesada para no pensar en esa chica que no se acuerda. Sólo tiene que terminar un informe para dos semanas más y no tener todo acumulado para no ponerse histérico.

Deja las cosas sobre el sillón de la sala, va a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té, untándole una pequeña rama de canela para el sabor y el aroma. Toma la taza en su mano y se dirige a su habitación a encender el computador y comenzar con las salidas con otras mujeres. Se siente extraño…ni las conoce, tendrá que presentarse como el amigo del francés, mientras tanto su celular vibra en silencio por llamadas de cierta persona.

Al día siguiente, Arthur responde todas esas llamadas. Emily estuvo preocupada, pensó que le había ocurrido algo malo o sólo estaba ocupado. Y justamente Arthur le dice que está muy ocupado para hablar con ella, no tiene mucho tiempo. La rubia queda en silencio y le entiende. Le llamará mañana, ya que necesita un poco de su ayuda para completar un trabajo. Claro, que lo llame sin problemas. Demonios, ¿para qué dijo eso?

Si mañana lo llama nuevamente, inventará lo que sea, cualquier cosa, inclusive ir a un museo de las hadas. Deja el teléfono a un lado y continúa en el chat con sus amigas desconocidas.

Al otro día, pensando que Emily lo llamaría de verdad, aparece en las puertas de su universidad. ¡Rayos! Tiene que usar el plan de ser simpático con sus amigas y con ella no. ¿Quién yace a su lado? ¡Elizaveta! La garra del brazo y la acerca, susurrándole que ría, sólo tiene que aparentar reír. La castaña no entiende ese favor, pero accede. Sonríe y ríe como si el inglés le narrara lo más divertido del mundo frente a la distancia de Emily, que se pregunta qué hace Arthur. Posteriormente ambos jóvenes se despiden entre sonrisas, y Arthur se dirige a la estadounidense cambiando drásticamente el semblante, esperando que ella le hable primero. Lo hace, le saluda.

Arthur le pregunta que hace aquí. Bueno, lo vino a buscar, es mejor que estar esperándolo en su casa para el trabajo.

Al menos ya Arthur tiene un plan para sacársela del camino.

―No puedo hoy, tengo cosas más importantes, te veo otro día. Adiós. ―es la manera más fría de su persona en tratar así a su amiga, no se siente el mejor humano del mundo, ¡se siente de lo peor! ¡¿Cómo pudo tratarla de ese modo?! Él no es así con ella, jamás se comportaría así. Lo menos que no puede hacer es voltear e ir a pedirle disculpas. Debe seguir su camino ajustándose la mochila, su camino a continuar todos los pasos sin saltarse ni uno solo.

Con esa manera de estar seguro de sí mismo, pasan los días ignorando a Emily, respondiéndole en estar ocupado, en no responderle, en hablar con ella si ella le habla primero, en ser agradable con otras chicas y menos con ella, en tener contactos con otras féminas interesante pero sin caer en el enamoramiento, porque su corazón sigue latiendo por Emily; sintiendo que la hiere, mas es por su bien de darse cuenta que su mejor amigo es mejor que todos esos antiguos novios y el de ahora.

La americana le cuestiona si se encuentra bien, lo ha notado extraño y distante en estos últimos días. Arthur está de maravillas, no hay de qué preocuparse, está de lo más normal. Ella no lo cree tan así, ha actuado diferente, apenas le presta atención y se siente dejada de lado cuando más lo necesita, es como si…la estuviera evadiendo, y no sabe de qué. ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? Arthur se queda callado y no le responde, así que cambia el tema en comenzar a molestarla sobre el cojín del sofá. ¿Dónde lo compró? ¿En el circo?

―Tú me lo regalaste.

Okey, molestarla será complicado, pero no imposible. Hay millones de cosas en este mundo, el destino le debe dar una oportunidad, y tal parece que lo escucha cuando en estos días caminan tranquilos por las calles, simplemente paseando como buenos amigos. De un rápido acto, Arthur le hace una zancadilla.

― ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Pude haber caído ―objeta Emily frunciendo las cejas ante un británico que sencillamente sube y baja los hombros. Sólo fue diversión, no sea tan exagerada―. ¿Exagerada? Arthur, estás raro, no sé qué te pasa, siento que no me tomas atención. Me evades.

―Estamos saliendo. ―responde mirándose.

―Pero no es lo mismo, incluso ahora estás alejado de mí. ―no continúa del todo, su novio hace sonar su celular y contesta con su vocecita de niñita, mimándolo y enviándole besos grandotes.

Arthur masculla entre dientes.

Emily termina y regresa con el rubio, debe ir a la casa de su pareja, quiere verla hoy. Frente a Arthur, prosigue con lo que dejó en el camino, pero el muchacho no le presta ninguna atención, únicamente mantiene la vista en una chica con minifalda que cruza la calle.

Emily se da cuenta de eso y hace un mohín acusando a Arthur de no prestarle atención cuando le habla.

― ¿Eh? ¿Me hablabas? ―pregunta él, y es la bomba que estalla en la cabeza de la rubia.

― ¡No puedo creer que estés mirando a una desconocida cuando yo te estoy hablando! ¡Voy donde mi novio, y esta conversación no ha terminado! ―se va con dignidad y la vez indignada por su mejor amigo.

En ese instante, el inglés extiende los labios y muestra los dientes. Celebra en haberle sacado celos a Emily, ¡eran celos, estaban más claro que el agua! Francis tenía razón, si sigue de esta manera su amiga dejará de ser su amiga, será su media naranja.

Esos celos aumentarán al mencionarle que no le dijo que irá a una fiesta de Antonio, ni siquiera la invitó. Eso es lo mejor de todo. Lo llamó y el chico le contestó donde se encontraba pasándola muy bien, levantando el celular para que oyera la música. Después le dice que bailará con unas amigas que conoció recién y debe cortarle, y Emily dijo justo que lo dijo Francis. A Arthur le dolió mentirle sobre esas chicas, sólo está bebiendo.

Y esos celos siguen aumentando al elegir un día para verla. Le pide que le de consejos sobre qué es lo que quieren las mujeres de un hombre, ¿Qué debe hacer para tener algo más allá con una amiga con la que está saliendo? Tampoco es una relación seria, sólo es una salida, además le cuenta lo bien que lo ha pasado con ella.

Emily ladea la cabeza, Arthur nunca le preguntó sobre estas cosas…y…se siente incómoda. Este es el segundo donde el muchacho rubio sabrá si tendrá celos, interés sexual hacia él, o le felicitará por esas citas.

―Yo…no sé… ―dice Emily.

― ¿Por qué? Eres mujer, necesito un consejo. ―insiste. ¡Vamos, vamos! Sólo observa la expresión adquirida de la chica, tímida y sonrojada sin desear mirarlo a los ojos.

―No creo que te diga algo servible… ―rápidamente se levanta del suelo de su habitación para ir al baño. El inglés le avisa que tiene una araña en el cabello, y la chica chilla dando saltos con tal de sacarse aquel arácnido, que solamente fue una broma. Emily se enoja, pues no le gustan esas bromas, deteniéndose en la sonrisa de lado de Arthur. Le hizo alborotar su estómago, saliendo de prisa al tocador.

Se mira en el espejo tocándose las mejillas. Están tibias y rojas. ¿Qué fue esa sensación tan de repente? Pudo haber sido la sonrisa de Arthur… No puede ser cierto. Tranquilidad, recuerda que Arthur es tu mejor amigo, no confundas las cosas.

Pero las cosas se le confunden de todos modos. Ha olvidado prestarle atención a su novio, de decirle que lo quiere mucho, que hoy soñará con él, y el beso despedida por teléfono. Lo ha abandonado completamente sin darse cuenta, y sin darse cuenta que su mejor amigo le atrae, y que no son celos de amigos los que siente.

Son celos de verdad, de esos que no quieres que Arthur hable todo simpático con otra chica que no sea ella. ¡A ella le hace reír, no a esas! Está todos los días con la imagen del inglés en su mente, pensando qué estará sucediendo con él por su distanciamiento. Esta situación le hace comerse las uñas, y peor aun cuando le habla de mujeres con las que sale. ¡Le hierve la vena! No es hombre para escuchar si le agarró un seno o no, o si trató de ligársela, eso no le interesa y le perturba. Claro, debería estar feliz por él, pero no es así. No lo entiende. Ha pasado más de un mes y todavía no entiende lo que le sucede, a ella.

Antes eran muy unidos e iban a todas partes juntos, hasta para ir al baño. No precisamente al baño, cuando Emily tenía la vejiga llena, Arthur la cubría con una chaqueta, toalla, lo que tuviera a mano para que nadie la viera. ¿Qué ha pasado con esa confianza y amistad? ¿Será amistad? Quizás Arthur esté más pendiente de sus citas en vez de ella, tampoco quiere decir que él no tenga el derecho de tener pareja, ella tiene a su novio. Arthur es guapo, posee rasgos muy lindos, puede tener a quien quisiera en sus manos. Sin embargo, últimamente ha estado vistiéndose demasiado bien. Bueno, siempre se ha vestido bien, no lo niega, pero ahora es demasiado. Llegó a darse cuenta que se aplica gel en el cabello y usa un perfume costoso que, al aspirar se desordena. Arthur anda diferente, hasta le atrae… ¡No, no, no! Recuerda que es tu mejor amigo, no puedes echar a perder la amistad de secundaria, aunque en un principio al conocerse, creyó que ella le gustaba a él. ¿Y si es así realmente? ¿Si sigue enamorado de ella? No, Arthur se lo diría, son amigos, entre amigos no hay secretos.

Pero esa curiosidad le carcome. Si quiere salir de dudas es mejor preguntarle. Lo llamará… ¿y si se encuentra ocupado? No quiere molestarlo… ¡Al diablo! Sólo será una pregunta corta, no le tomará mucho tiempo en responderle.

Marca y espera desde el otro lado oyendo la voz del inglés. Le saluda de primera y va directa al grano siendo interrumpida para ir este fin de semana a la playa. Se sorprende y no se niega. Tiene que ver que ropa se pondrá ese día, un vestido, una falda con calzas negras o pantalones cortos con calzas, arriba no importa mucho, o quizás sí.

* * *

Es la salida a la playa. Emily pasó horas en elegir qué prendas se pondría hoy, era peor que salir con su novio, ni al salir con él se alistaba tanto. ¿Sería porque saldría con Arthur?

A llegar al sitio indicado por el europeo, ya se encontraba ahí. Se saludan y se preguntan cómo han estado. Arthur responde que sus días no han sido interesantes.

Disfrutan de una copa de helado, de un espectáculo en la calle echa por mimos, quedándose ahí para reír a carcajadas.

Al atardecer, bajan a la playa. Se sientan en la arena observando el horizonte, aquella línea final donde se acaba el mundo. El sol yace arriba, pronto se ocultará.

Arthur mira a Emily disimuladamente, buscando el momento indicado para hacer que el ambiente sea más romántico, y poner su brazo a su alrededor. La norteamericana se percata de la mirada en su rostro y gira hacia él, le pregunta qué sucede, si tiene algo en la cara.

No tiene nada. Y Emily siente que es minuto indicado para saber que sucede con él, porque la conversación de la vez pasada no se terminó. Entonces, con algo de timidez y confusión le va pronunciando que ha estado pasando. Tan alejado, tan distanciado, que ni le habla, le hace acercarse a él como un imán, y esto le confunde, por el cual no está segura.

Arthur sonríe y le revuelve la melena, calmándola que es sólo su imaginación y que es una buena amiga.

"Buena amiga", es un golpe en el pecho de Emily. Es como si le estuviera diciendo _"__Olvídate de mí, no te hagas ilusiones"._ Algo pasa dentro suyo. Sus pétalos caen perdiendo su color.

Baja la cabeza y acierta con que sólo es su amiga, y agradece el gesto.

Arthur por dentro, quiere matarse. Ya tiene los indicios que su amiga siente mariposas por él, pero no los quiere aceptar ni darse cuenta. ¿Cómo daría el siguiente paso para declararse? Si Emily sigue con ese chico, lo rechazará porque no quiere hacerle daño.

Es complicado… ¿qué puede hacer? ¿Ahora debe pasar su brazo por detrás y apegarla a su cuerpo?

Respira profundo. Sus pómulos se colorean y hace el procedimiento romántico, acelerando el pálpito de la muchacha sin hablar. Es silencio. Emily se cohíbe, no entiende. La trata como amiga y ahora la abraza viendo el atardecer, ¡¿qué es esto?! ¿La quiere confundir? ¡Lo está logrando!

Ese tan incómodo momento, su teléfono celular suena. Arthur quita el brazo y ella contesta. Es su novio. El inglés chasque la lengua.

―Estoy con unas amigas. ―miente la rubia para causar no problemas, no obstante su chico no es idiota, sabe que está con Arthur y se lo dice sin miedo. Por un minuto anhela estar con Emily, pero como anda distanciada y más pendiente de su mejor amigo, le corta. La relación no da para más.

Emily se levanta. Da la noticia que debe irse, quiere hablar con su novio y aclarar puntos antes de que la relación empeore más. Arthur no ve el problema y le acompaña al paradero.

Cuando la rubia de ojos azules aparece cerca de la casa de su pareja, lo ve despedirse de otra mujer. Enseguida corre hacia él y toca el timbre porque alcanzó a entrar. Él le abre y la deja pasar. Ella se cruza de brazos exigiendo una explicación de su nueva amiguita.

El chico resopla, no es lo que piensa Emily, no la ha engañado, pero si quiere creerlo que lo haga. Además, ¿no estaba tan bien acompañada con ese Arthur?

Una risa irónica de la estadounidense se le escapa. Por favor, Arthur es su amigo, jamás pasaría algo entre ellos dos.

¿En serio? Entonces podría decirle por qué ha estado más pendiente de Arthur y no de él. Y no tiene nada que ver los celos. Se ha dado cuenta que se ha alejado, que con suerte le responde sus mensajes ya que el celular de su novia está saturado de llamadas hacia Arthur sin ser contestas.

¿Le revisó su teléfono? No, fue un accidente, jamás sería tan psicópata y desconfiado para hacerlo. Al menos él confiaba en ella, ahora no, porque la relación se hace trizas. Mejor dicho, se hizo trizas.

―Yo te quiero.

―Tú no me quieres. Dejaste de hacerlo hace días atrás ―dice el chico―. Estuve todos esos días preocupado por ti, porque te sentía distanciada y extraña. Andabas detrás de ese amigo tuyo, el inglés. Más concentrada en eso que en tu novio.

―Es que…tú no comprendes.

―Claro que comprendo. ¿No te das cuenta? ―le pregunta y Emily niega al no entender a lo que quiere llegar― Dejaste de amarme porque ahora te gusta Arthur.

― ¿Qué? Claro que no, es mi-

―Amigo ―le completa la oración―. Entonces te enamoraste de tu amigo, tus ojos lo dicen. No te engañes, Emily. Esto se acabó. ―finaliza pidiendo que por favor se vaya de su casa. Que no lo llame, de verdad de acabó todo.

Emily al salir, marca a Arthur. Éste le apaga la llamada y apaga el celular. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso nadie desea verla? Necesita a alguien que le abrace, está destrozada. No le interesa si Arthur no le acepta las llamadas, irá a su casa. Le urge estar con él con desesperación que ni se percata cuando llegó a las puertas del inglés, siendo recibida con confusión.

Arthur la sienta en el sofá y le trae un vaso de agua. ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? ¿Otro término de relación? Sí, eso mismo. Le cuenta que le vio con una chica saliendo de su casa, y descaradamente le dice que sólo era una amiga y que jamás la engañaría. Eso era mentira, él era malo, tanto que le dio toda la responsabilidad en acabar la relación.

―Tal vez él nunca te engañó y te decía la verdad ―menciona Arthur ante la mirada de confusión de su amiga herida, quien le encara como puede estar a favor de él en vez de ella―. Soy tu amigo, y no te voy a mentir, sólo digo lo que veo cuando me explicas.

―Él me engañó, yo lo sé ―se resigna en tener la culpa, y Arthur le sigue el juego para que prosiga lanzándose a su torso―. Después me dijo…cosas sin sentido con que yo soy la responsable…

― ¿Qué te dijo?

Los nervios aparecen viajando por su cuerpo. Tiene que hacer aparentar que es tonta la acusación de su ex.

―Que…me sentía distante por estar pendiente de ti…, que lo dejé de querer por ―hace una pausa y traga alejándose del británico―, según él, tú me gustas y no me doy cuenta, pero es una tontería.

―Por supuesto ―asiente―, pero creo que él tiene razón. No te ha dado ningún motivo para terminar, si dice que se preocupó por ti… Emily, perdiste a alguien que de verdad te quería. ―al principio creyó que el antiguo novio de su amiga era un idiota más, mas al oírla, no era tan mal tipo, y en su razonamiento sobre que Emily dejó de quererlo por él, está de acuerdo.

Pero ella no lo está, no en la parte de disminuir el amor. Quizás su ex fue bueno, fue el mejor de todos sus anteriores y ahora lo perdía por tonta, por necia. Lo abandonó por tomar más atención a Arthur. Entonces Arthur tiene la culpa. No, espera. Arthur no tiene nada que ver, las parejas se hacen de a dos, no es responsable una tercera persona.

Debe recuperarlo, debe volver y decirle que lo quiere.

Arthur la sujeta del brazo y le impide irse, se lo niega. ¿Es que no se da cuenta? Ese chico ya le dijo que no van a volver y que no desea que lo llame. Cuando un hombre dice que no, es no y se acabó, no hay vuelta atrás. Ya lo perdió. Y es mejor que vaya a dormir a su cama, él dormirá en el sillón.

Emily obedece y se limpia el rostro de lágrimas. Arthur la guía a su habitación y le arregla la cama para que pueda acostarse. La joven se quita los zapatos y el pantalón y se cubre con las sábanas. Arthur se sienta en la orilla frente a ella, pensando que es el momento de que todo salga a la luz, de saber si su amiga siente mariposas por él. Ojalá hoy salga de la zona de amigos.

Primero comienza en que le hará unas preguntas y desea que le conteste con la verdad, no importa qué. Sólo quiere que sea sincera.

Le hace la pregunta del comentario del antiguo novio de Emily, sobre si le gusta sin percatarse.

La chica tartamudea sonrojada. No sabe qué responderle, se confunde.

―S-Si fuera así…no quiero poner en riesgo nuestra amistad.

―No estoy jugando, olvida nuestra amistad y dime la verdad, sea lo que sea. ―también él se encuentra tenso y nervioso, cerca de su futuro, cerca de salir o quedarse en la zona para siempre. Y como le aconsejó Francis, si ella continúa queriéndolo como amigo, debe olvidarse de ella e irse lejos, muy lejos o sufrirá.

Emily lo mira aturdida y frunce los labios desviando el rostro. No puede aclarar sus sentimientos. Arthur es su amigo, no quiere perder la amistad, pero a él no le interesa. Se toma su tiempo.

El inglés la espera por eternos segundos. Le toma atención al instante al oírla balbucear. Se estaba quedando dormido.

―Te seré sincera ―toma fuerzas―. Me gustas, pero quiero que nuestra amistad no se estrope-

Calla. Arthur la rodea con los brazos de improviso y se separa curvando los labios con alegría. ¡Al fin salió de la maldita zona! Irradia felicidad.

Emily no comprende sus delirios de risas entrecortadas, ¿puede explicarle?

Por supuesto, se lo explica entre tartamudeos de pudor en sincerarse. Él también gusta de la rubia. Le cuenta que se acercó a ella para estar a su lado, convertirse en su amigo y así enamorarla, lo cual nunca funcionó ya que, cada día que pasaba la amistad subía drásticamente hasta que Emily lo llamó _"__Mejor amigo hombre"_. Todos sus errores en haber sido amable con ella lo llevaron a fingir que era su amigo, escondiendo al idiota enamorado y sufriendo por sus historias de amor.

Emily se cubre la boca. No lo sabía. No tenía idea que había hecho sufrir a Arthur todo este tiempo. Lo lamenta mucho, nunca fue su intención.

Arthur sabe que no fue su intención, únicamente no conocía esa información.

Durante la plática, donde Emily tenía en duda sobre las chicas con las que salía Arthur, donde éste le respondió que no eran importantes, donde sólo fueron citas y ya, hubo abrazos compartidos. Luego el rubio se inclina a besarle la frente para las buenas noches, sí o sí dormirá en el sofá sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro sin conseguir un beso. No quiere ser tan rápido y de poco sentimiento. Debe entender que recién Emily salió de una relación. Le dará un poco de tiempo para recuperarse y ahí es donde irá hacia ella sin meter las patas en ser ultramegapendiente. Al menos no la ignorará más, cosa que replicó Emily sin importar que haya sido una estrategia para conquistarla. Eso le dolió, no le gustó para nada estar sola y que Arthur no le respondiera las llamadas.

Pero bueno, eso no ocurrirá más. Y a pesar de haber tenido planeado darle tiempo para recuperarse, Emily lo agarra de la camiseta y le besa en los labios. Arthur se desorienta al tener dos vasos de jugos de naranja en cada mano justo al servir el desayuno.

Ese beso, el primer beso entre los dos no era lo que esperaba para salir cien por ciento de la zona de amigos. No obstante, ¿qué importa? Lo logró y ahora está contento con la chica que ama, que en el pasado de ayer fue su amiga.

Adiós a la _**Friend Zone.**_

.

* * *

**N/A: **Me duelen los ojos, así que lo único que comentaré, que yo tuve un amigo así. Trató de conquistarme y ser bueno conmigo, pero ya le había dicho mil quinientas veces que no era mi tipo y que lo quería como un hermano menor, porque me daban ganas de sacarle la mierda (esa es una expresión de amor). El pobre estaba en la Friend Zone, finalmente se rindió, no pudo conmigo. Lo intentó un año completo.

Igual lo quiero y hacemos tonterías juntos. Gracias al cielo se le pasó la tontería de que yo era su luz, ahora lo único que quiere es golpearme(xD). Eso es ser buen amigo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Tengan cuidado, porque un amigo suyo, puede estar sufriendo.

¡Saludos, bye, bye!


End file.
